


you'll have your safe homecoming

by BellarmyBlake



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy and Clarke are parents, Bellamy meets Madi, F/M, Fluff, Other, everything is cute, i can't wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: Prompt #46: "I'm your daughter"





	you'll have your safe homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem I Swear by Abby S (@the-ships-to-rule-them-all). I loved the entire finale and I can't wait to learn more about Madi and how everyone has changed.
> 
> This is my first drabble in what feels like years. Be gentle with me.

“I’m your daughter.”

Clarke spat out the swig of water she had just taken, coughing loudly as she tried to not die. Murphy tripped over a branch, grabbing hold of Emori before he face-planted into the dirt. Raven let out a shout of surprised laughter and Monty hid his face in Harper’s shoulder so as to hide his own amusement.

Bellamy could only stare. “E-excuse me?” he managed. The blonde girl bouncing beside him had come running down a hill towards them when the door opened, far ahead of Clarke. Granted, Bellamy had had eyes for nothing but Clarke for a good long while, but after, she had introduced herself as Madi, and had immediately asked if he had indeed saved all the twelve Krus almost singlehandedly. They had been walking back to the Bunker to find out if they could dig everyone out, when the girl spoke those 3 fateful words.

“Madi!” Clarke admonished. “Sorry, Bell, she has exactly zero filter.”

“You can’t...be...right?”

Madi giggled. “Not really, of course. But Clarke is like _ai nomon_. From all her stories, you two were the delinquents’ parents, the way you took care of them...”

Murphy started laughing now, too, slapping Bellamy genially on the back. “She does have a point, Blake.”

“Shut up, John,” he said, but without any heat. In the past seven years, he and Murphy had rediscovered a bit of their old camaraderie during their six years in the Sky.

Harper chuckled, scratching behind her ear. “You were, though, Bellamy. You and Clarke were like the parents. You were the fun parent at first, Clarke the strict one. Then she converted you and you both were pains in our asses.”

Clarke had turned a shade of red that matched her flashy red strands. “I – I mean...”

But Bellamy had recovered already. Smiling brightly, he knelt down in front of Madi. “Well, then I guess I really am like your _nontu_.”

The smile that broke on her face filled his heart with a warmth that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a brief hug, before she bounced off to take Clarke’s hand and pull her along.

Clarke smiled at him over her shoulder, and Bellamy did, too. His heart was light, and he was looking forward to starting his life on earth, again. For good, this time.


End file.
